the_carrie_diariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian Kydd
Sebastian Kydd is a central character in The Carrie Diaries, in which he is portrayed by Austin Butler. Serving as the primary love interest for Carrie Bradshaw, Sebastian comes from a wealthy family and has recently transferred to the local high school after being kicked out of his previous boarding school for sleeping with one of his teachers, in which Carrie's father represented him. Character arc Early life Unknown Season 1 In season 1 he comes in already knowing Carrie, but no one else. He and Carrie start dating around episode 2 or 3, but soon breakup, because Carrie snoops around and looks at Sebastian's file. Which states he had an affair with his teacher. She doesn't care but he does. He soon starts to date Donna, but after a whille he breaks up with her after realizing he is in love with CARRIE. They get back together. His parents have issues, they always drag him into their complications. He spends alot of time alone when he's at home. Carrie and him date for quite a bit, and they do breakup like once,but get back together like the next day. But once they got into a fight, because he caught carries father going at it with a women in a car, and kept it from her. Maggie Told. They BREAK UP. ''' '''Maggie and Him accidently meet up in a bar one night. She apoligizes for telling Carrie. The two kiss. Then they hook up. Carrie later goes over to his house later that night and they get back together. She spends the night lying beside him. He doesn't tell her. But Maggie does. (Who would have guessed it!) The season ends sad and Sebastian ends up Lonely. Personality He's always there for Carrie. He loves her for who she is and never wants her to change. Although he dates Donna LaDonna before he gets back together with Carrie, he still is there to catch her when she falls. He also has insecurities about his parents divorced and them having sex while he is in the house. Physical appearance Blonde hair, blue eyes and insanely attractive, very adorable and tough looking. Relationships Carrie Bradshaw (Ex-Girlfriend/Complicated) Donna LeDonna (Ex-Girlfriend) Maggie Landers (hooked up with in Season 1 Finale) Art history teacher (had sex with) Appearances Book Comparisons *In the novel, he drives a Yellow Corvette. While in the show, he's seen with different cars. *In the novel, he is shown to be a player. In the show, he's only dated two girls as of now. *In the novel, he has a sister. In the show, he is the only child. *In the show, his parents have marriage and commitment issues. In the book, there isn't any mention of this. *In the novel, he secretly dates Lali, a friend of Carrie's. In the show, he doesn't cheat on her with any of her friends while they date (except his kiss with Maggie) *In the novel, he gets expelled from his previous school for selling drugs. In the show, he gets expelled for having sex with a teacher. Gallery This character has a Photo Gallery! Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters